


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, It's Soft, Kara and Lena spend Christmas together, SuperCorp, mentions of Sanvers, there's mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Christmas wouldn't be Christmas for Kara without her family, lots of food, and Alex trying to meddle in an attempt to get her to admit her feelings to Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 64
Kudos: 706
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayandmediocre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandmediocre/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for Lisa for our gift exchange and I was so happy I could give her something back for all the wonderful art she's given us. One of the scenes from this fic was inspired by her art, which I'll link at the end, I highly recommend checking out all her art, it's truly amazing and so very soft.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s funny, this feeling Kara feels flutter through her chest at the sight of Lena across the room, in her kitchen, making them both some hot chocolate. It’s a feeling that’s been there for a while, one that’s only grown, one that it took a long time for her to figure out exactly what it means.

It actually took a  _ ridiculous _ amount of time to realise she was in love with her best friend, because it seems so obvious now, how could her feelings be anything but love for Lena? She knows it now, knows why her heart flutters as she makes her way over to Lena, her pull magnetic.

Kara always wants to be where Lena is.

“Is it nearly ready?”

Lena jumps, Kara hearing the way her heart picks up at the sudden noise.

“Sorry,” Kara winces, looking sheepish. She forgets sometimes how quiet she moves, how light her steps are.

“I really envy your superhearing, I wouldn’t get scared nearly as much as I do with it,” Lena smiles, returning to stirring the pot on the stove. Kara’s just glad she didn’t accidentally scare her enough that Lena spilt the hot liquid on herself.

“You say that but I’d take getting scared sometimes over some of the things I’ve accidentally overheard.” Kara winces, remembering a particular incident with her sister that…never mind.

Lena laughs. “Fair enough, but I think we need to get you a bell or something so you’re not so quiet.”

Kara wants to be offended but she laughs, picking up a pair of discarded Christmas antlers from the kitchen counter that came out a couple of weeks ago when they decorated her apartment and then just never went away. She puts them on her head, gives it a shake, the little bells on the top jingling. “Better?”

Lena laughs. “You look semi ridiculous but I’ll take it.”

Kara gasps, mock offended, loving the way Lena tries to press her lips together to hide her smile. “How can you say that, these things are great?” She shakes her head again for emphasis.

“Okay,” Lena concedes. “They’re not  _ that  _ bad. But I think that’s mostly because you’re wearing them.” She winks. “It’s cute.”

Kara cheeks heat as she ducks her head with a laugh. Lena doesn’t mean it the way Kara  _ wants  _ her to mean those words, but they still make her heart flutter, a warmth in her chest anyway. “We need to find you a hat too,” Kara says to distract herself.

“I think I’m good,” Lena says, putting the finishing touches on their hot chocolates, sprinkles on the top.

Kara relents for now, but only in favour of the cup Lena slides towards her. Lena wrinkles her nose when Kara pulls out a candy cane, unwraps in and places it in her own cup. It’s delicious, but no amount of ‘puppy dog eyes,’ as Alex calls them, has made Lena give in and try it too, even the “ _ but it’s Christmas _ ” and  _ “please, for me?” _ approaches didn’t work.

They settle into the blanket nest Kara built on the couch, ready for a night of Christmas movies with her best friend. Lena may not like candy canes in her hot chocolate but she said yes when Kara had nervously asked her if she wanted to spend Christmas Eve watching movies with her.

“Thanks for spending the night with me,” Kara says as they snuggle close, Kara extra aware of every point of contact they have, the line of her arm, the press of her thigh, it’s almost too much but also not nearly enough.

“I was surprised you asked,” Lena says, quiet, gone the confident woman from before.

Kara smiles. “Of course I asked, there’s no one I’d rather spend tonight with.”

Lena lifts an eyebrow. “Alex?”

“Okay, maybe I’d like her to be here too, but that doesn’t change how much I want you here.” She’d wanted to give Alex a bit of space this year, space to have Christmas Eve with her new wife, space to start traditions of their own. Alex had wavered, still wanted to spend the night with Kara, but Kara had said she would spend the night with Lena and that they’d see each other on Christmas day too. She nudges Lena’s shoulder. “I love spending time with you, even when you refuse to get into the Christmas spirit.”

“Is this about my refusal to wear a headband and eat candy canes? Because I thought this sweater was enough.”

Kara grins as Lena points to her top, a bright red sweater, little white snowflakes and reindeers in alternating lines across the front. Kara had given it to her when she’d arrived this evening, an early Christmas present, one to match the sweater she’s currently wearing. Lena had taken minimal coaxing to get her to put it on, it had been tougher to get her to let her take a photo of the two of them wearing said matching sweaters. Kara already knows she needs to print the photo to add to her fridge collection because Lena looks adorable.

“The sweater is a good start, as long as you wear it tomorrow, I’ll forgive you for the rest.”

“You want me to wear this in front of other people?” Lena turns up her nose, the thought clearly disgusting. It’s also adorable.

Kara can tell by the smile Lena is trying to hide in the press of her lips that she’s going to wear it, all Kara has to do is ask.

“Please?” Kara asks, eyes wide. “For me?”

This time, the look works on Lena. “You know that look isn’t fair, right? How am I meant to say no to that face?”

Kara knows her look is good, she’s been known to even break Alex with it sometimes, but her look is nothing like the look Lena can pull off, all wide, shiny eyes and a downturned lip.  _ That _ is a look at Kara can never say no to.

Kara pokes out her tongue. “That’s the point.”

Lena just laughs. “Okay, what’s our first movie?”

“Duh, Elf.”

Elf turns into Home Alone One and by the time that one is finished, it’s getting late. Kara let’s her head drop to Lena’s shoulder. “Stay?” Kara asks quietly, not wanting Lena to leave just yet even though the night is almost over.

She wants her to stay, she always wants her to stay.

“Okay,” Lena hums. “Are you ready for bed? Because knowing you, you’ll be up at the crack of dawn.”

Kara sits up and grins. “Of course I will, it’s  _ Christmas _ .”

Lena stands, dislodging the blankets of their little cocoon. Kara’s disappointed by the sudden lack of warmth until Lena holds her hand out, wiggling her fingers for Kara to take. “Come on, the quicker we sleep, the quicker it’ll be Christmas morning.”

Kara easily takes Lena’s hand, pretends her enthusiasm is about Lena’s words and not the invitation to hold her hand. Lena tugs her up but doesn’t let go as she leads them towards Kara’s bedroom.

Kara gets a sudden flash of what things  _ could  _ be like if only she took that leap, the one leap she’s too scared to take, the one leap that could change everything between them. She wants this though, she wants this so badly, Lena holding her hand as they go to bed together, not just for the night but forever. She wants the apartment, the bed, not to just be hers but Lena’s too. She wants to be able to kiss Lena softly before they fall asleep together, she wants to hold her and tell her how much she loves her.

Maybe one day.

Lena uses the bathroom first to get changed and get ready for bed, taking clothes from the drawer she has here, even if the drawer is a mix of Lena’s clothes and her own. Not that Lena is the only one guilty of stealing clothes, Kara knows she has a few of Lena’s clothes mixed in with her own too.

Kara takes the bathroom next, returning to find Lena already tucked up in her bed, her hair a mess against the pillows, her face bare of makeup, a sleepy smile on her face.

_ Rao, she’s beautiful. _

She’s hit again with the feeling of how much she wants this. But she does have this, doesn’t she? She has Lena in her bed, pulling back the covers for Kara to join her. She has Lena scooting closer, a head pillowed on Kara’s shoulder and a warm arm falling to rest over her waist.

She has this sometimes, but she wants it for the rest of her life too.

Kara can’t help but press a kiss to Lena’s hair, her lips lingering in the sweet smell of her shampoo and something distinctly Lena, something she’s never been able to put her finger on. Lena snuggles even closer at the contact, clearly tired now.

It absolutely melts her heart and Kara realises once again just how deep she is in with her feelings.

“Good night, Lena,” Kara whispers.

Lena sighs softly. “Good night, Kara.”

\---

Kara’s fantastically warm and comfortable when she wakes the next morning. They’ve shifted in the night, Lena’s back pressed to Kara’s front, Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s stomach, holding her close.

She could happily stay in this moment forever, Lena soft in her arms, Kara’s face pressed into Lena’s neck, even with the hair tickling her nose.

Until a thought hits her.

It’s Christmas!

She jumps out of the embrace so fast, excitement coursing through her for the day ahead.

“Kara?” Lena mumbles, turning over to look at her, blinking sleep out of her eyes and looking unreasonably good for someone who just woke up. 

“It’s Christmas!”

“Oh, God,” Lena says, turning and pressing her face back into the pillow. Her next words are muffled by said pillow. “I wish I’d stayed at home.”

“Lena,” Kara says, gently nudging Lena’s shoulder. “No you don’t. Wake up, it’s Christmas.”

Lena turns back over but this time she’s smiling, even though she’s trying to hide it. “I should’ve expected this.”

“Yes you should have, now wake up, it’s time for presents.”

Lena rubs her eyes as she sits up too, pulling the blankets with her. “I thought presents were later?”

“They are.” There’s a whole plan for the day, lunch with everyone, then presents then a movie when everyone is too stuffed to move. “But I thought you might like yours first, before everyone else arrives.”

“I’m suddenly concerned that whatever you got me, you don’t want anyone else to see.”

Kara slips out of bed, holds out her hand and wiggles her fingers in a role reversal from last night. “It’s something I don’t think  _ you’d _ want anyone else to see.” 

Lena takes her hand, lets her pull her up. “Don’t look so worried,” Kara says softly as she leads her to the Christmas tree, the bottom overflowing with presents. “It’s nothing scary, it’s just something personal, something you once told me but I’m not sure you’d want to explain to everyone.”

“Thank you.” Lena gives their joined hands a squeeze before Kara has to drop the hand, in favour of finding the present in amongst all the others.

“Don’t go thanking me yet, you don’t know what it is.” She holds out the gift in her hand, thumb running over the ribbon nervously, suddenly worried it’s  _ too _ personal, it’s something Lena wouldn’t like.

But it’s too late now.

She leans forward, presses a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek. Her own cheeks are red when she pulls away. “Merry Christmas Lena.”

Lena takes the present, eyes flickering from the red paper and to Kara. She makes no move to open it though.

“Open it,” Kara laughs nervously, the time stretching only making her more worried about her gift, one that seems silly now.

Kara watches as deft fingers slowly unwrap the paper, careful not to tear it. It’s somehow mesmerizing, watching the movement. Kara is captivated, until she hears Lena gasp and her nerves come rushing back.

“Is this…?” Lena trails off, looking down at the present in her hand, her fingers running over the fur of the gift that’s inside.

“I remember the story you told me,” Kara says quietly. “Of the bear your mother gave you, the one that Lillian threw out when you were six because she said you were too old for toys. I know it’s not the same, and could never replace the one you lost, but I wanted you to have a reminder of your mother and the new family you’ve found too.”

Lena looks up with watery eyes. “It’s perfect,” she smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara smiles.

Lena wipes a tear that manages to spill over. “Good call on getting me to open this early, I love everyone but I don’t want to cry in front of them.”

“That’s the other reason I wanted you to open it early,” Kara says, smile turning cheeky.

Lena rolls her eyes but her expression is still soft as she looks down at the brown bear in her hands. “Thank you.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Yeah, well, thank you.”

Kara laughs. “Very articulate.”

“You’re the writer, not me. Do you want your present now?” It’s a clear attempt at a subject change but Kara allows it, mostly because she’s excited for presents.

“Like I’m going to say no to a question like that,” Kara grins, feeling excitement build in her. Christmas wasn’t something they had on Krypton, they had their own annual traditions, but none quite as fun as Christmas.

Lena pulls out a present from tucked behind the back of the tree that she hadn’t noticed before, a square, thin present. It’s wrapped in silver paper, a little bow stuck to the top. Kara can’t help but wonder if Lena wrapped it herself or not.

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” Lena smiles, holding out the present.

Kara has no such reservations about saving the paper that Lena had, tearing into it, eager to see what’s inside, eager to see what Lena thought she might like. Inside the paper, Kara finds a large notepad, a packet of expensive looking pencils nestled on top.

“You told me, a few months ago, how you always used to love to draw, but you never had time anymore. I thought this might encourage you to take it up again. And this doesn’t help with the lack of time, but I thought we could take a weekend off together, early next year, go somewhere, just the two of us. We both need a break. That’s sort of the second half of your gift, a trip together, anywhere you want. Just name the place and I’ll organise everything.”

Kara’s heart melts at the thoughtfulness behind Lena’s gesture. “Lena…”

“Only if you want to, of course.” Lena tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, a clear sign that she’s nervous. “I’m not saying we  _ have  _ to go anywhere together, I’m not forcing you to take a vacation with me or-“

“I’d love to go away for the weekend with you,” Kara says, cutting Lena off. Lena doesn’t ramble often but sometimes, when she’s especially nervous, she will. And it’s entirely adorable but Kara should put a stop to it because Lena won’t be able to stop herself.

“Really?”

“Of course.” Kara reaches out, lays a hand over Lena’s. “Thank you.”

“It’s not much-“

“Stop, yes it is. It’s a thoughtful gift from my best friend and I love it,” Kara smiles. “So, thank you.” She removes her hand from over Lena’s, only so she can lean over and pull Lena into a hug. Arms wrap around her in return and Lena melts into her embrace.

This is easily one of the best Christmases she’s had and it’s barely gone 7am.

Kara eventually drops her arms, lingering as long as she thought she could before Lena would question it.

Lena takes the first shower and Kara should be starting the food preparations, which is just basically peeling potatoes, the only thing she’s been trusted to do food wise, but she doesn’t. Instead, she takes out the notepad Lena has just given her, and decides to draw instead. She has missed it and now she has some free time so why not?

She sits on the couch and sketches the scene in front, decorations strung up, lights twinkling and a Christmas tree surrounded by more presents than any of them really need. It reminds Kara of her years with the Danvers, when it looked like Christmas had exploded across their house, Eliza always making it feel as magical as possible. It reminds her of the family she has now, the family that’ll all be here soon to celebrate this day together.

Kara’s favourite part of Christmas is everyone being together.

“It’s beautiful.”

Kara tilts her head over the back of the couch at the intrusion, finds Lena looking down at her.

Kara looks down at the scribbled sketch of a Christmas tree, the presents underneath it and the decorations around it. She wouldn’t call it ‘beautiful’, she’s definitely rusty, but she doesn’t argue with Lena. “Thank you.” It’s then she notices something’s missing. “Hey, where’s your sweater?”

“You’re really going to make me wear it?”

“Yes, you promised.”

“I did no such thing.”

Dammit, she should’ve made Lena promise. “Please,” Kara pouts. “By the time I get out of the shower I expect to see you wearing your one too.”

When Kara does return from her shower, wearing her own sweater, she’s pleasantly surprised to see that Lena is in fact now wearing her sweater too.

“You look adorable,” Kara grins.

The only response she gets is an eye roll. 

(She misses Lena’s blush.)

They peel the potatoes together, Kara managing to get the antlers on Lena’s head for all of five minutes before she takes the off again. Kara gets a picture, so she counts that as a win.

Because of their early start, they’re well done with food prep before anyone arrives so they end up back on the couch, a similar positon to last night, this time with Home Alone Two is on the screen instead.

It’s paused though when the first people arrive, Lena in the bathroom when Alex and Maggie manoeuvre their way into Kara’s apartment, arms full of food and presents.

“Merry Christmas,” Kara beams, off the couch too fast to be human to greet her sister and sister-in-law.

Maggie immediately makes her way to the kitchen, the only one besides Eliza trusted to cook, after she greets Kara.

“Merry Christmas,” Alex laughs into the big hug Kara gives her, holding her as tight as she can without hurting her, letting all her excitement for the day bleed into the hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I missed you,” Kara says into the hug.

“Yesterday was great with Maggie, but how about next year, the four of us do something together instead?”

Kara doesn’t even have to ask, she knows the fourth person Alex is talking about is Lena.

“Where’s Lena?” Alex asks. “I thought she’d be here by now.”

“She is, she stayed last night, she’s just gone to the bathroom.”

“She stayed the night, did she?” Alex grins, giving her a look that Kara very much does not like. “Did something finally happen?”

“Stop,” Kara says, hoping Lena doesn’t hear, she’ll be back any moment. “We’ve talked about this.”

“We have, which is why I brought this.” Alex pulls out something from one of the bags she’d carried in. “Maybe this’ll finally help you.”

“Mistletoe, seriously?” A lot of it, too.

Kara looks over to Maggie for help but Maggie just shrugs, shaking her head, a clear ‘I’m staying out of this’ look on her face. She’s no help.

“Yes, mistletoe, you might get the chance to kiss Lena if you stand in the right place. Help me put this up.” Alex gestures to the roof with a piece of mistletoe.

Kara’s definitely not going to do that.

“I’m not going to kiss Lena.”

“You don’t have to, with this stuff, she could kiss  _ you _ instead,” Alex grins.

“I want her to kiss me because she wants to, not because of some holiday tradition,” Kara says, wishing that it was that easy, as easy as getting caught under some mistletoe together and sharing a kiss that Kara’s pretty sure would change her life. But it’s not, and she’s not going to force her best friend to kiss her just because she has a little crush that won’t go away. She swallows. “And I want her to know how I feel about her if I ever get the chance to kiss her. I want it to be real.”

Alex’s whole face softens, and Kara is surprised when Alex drops all the mistletoe back in the bag. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed, I thought it might finally give you the chance to tell Lena that you love her. But you’re right, you two shouldn’t be forced to kiss.”

“You just wanted an excuse to kiss your wife, didn’t you?” Kara asks, trying to lighten the mood as well as change the subject. It’s Christmas, she can be sad about how hopelessly in love she is with Lena later. For now, she wants to have fun with her family.

“She doesn’t need an excuse,” Maggie calls from the kitchen. Alex wastes no time in crossing the room, giving Maggie the kiss she’d wanted.

Kara pulls a face, they’re cute, but she also doesn’t need to see that. Thankfully, Lena chooses that moment to return, a welcome sight and distraction.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks quietly, once Lena’s greeted Alex and Maggie too (they both give her shit for wearing a sweater matching Kara’s), she can hear Lena’s heart beating faster than usual, and she knows it’s not from the teasing. “You know you don’t need to be nervous about seeing my whole family, because they’re not just my family now, they’re yours too.”

She knows Lena still feels a bit out of place at these sorts of gatherings, but she shouldn’t, she’s part of the family now. Whether she wants to be or not actually, her family just kind of embraced her once she became friends with Kara, and she’s so glad for it. Lena deserves a family who loves her too.

Lena smiles, and for a moment, Kara gets lost in the green of Lena’s eyes. “I know, I’m good.”

The rest of her family trickle through the door over the course of the morning. First Eliza, who after greeting her daughters, dives straight into helping with the food. Then there’s Brainy and Nia, followed by J’onn then Winn and James and lastly Kal and Lois, with Jonathan in tow.

Kara greets them all way too enthusiastically, according to Alex anyway, Kara thinks it’s the right amount of enthusiasm for a day that can bring all her family together.

This is really what she loves about Christmas, getting to see everyone, getting to spend time with everyone, without an emergency looming over them, a time when she can catch up with Kal, see Eliza, convince J’onn to put on a santa hat while he gives out presents, get scolded by Maggie for stealing food and watch Lena pull faces at Johnathon. 

It’s a whole day that Kara loves, even when they’re too full to move by the end of it, spread out across the couches, watching Home Alone again even though they just watched it last night.

Lena is tucked against one side, Alex close on the other, with Winn leading against her legs because he’d been kicked out of his original space on the couch.

It’s perfect, and Kara loves every moment of it, every moment until it’s coming to an end and everyone starts to leave.

Every person gets another hug on their way out the door, Kara slightly pained when Eliza offers them leftovers.

Alex winks at Kara, the last person to leave, which Kara steadfastly ignores, leaving Lena alone with her once more.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Lena rolls her eyes with a smile. “It wasn’t bad at all.” The smile softens. “Thank you, for inviting me today.”

It’s Kara’s turn to roll her eyes. “Of course I did, I wouldn’t want to spend the day with anyone else.”

“What about all of them?” Lena asks, eyebrow raised, gesturing to Kara’s now empty apartment, one that was full not long ago.

“Them too.” Kara reaches out, threads her fingers through the hand at Lena’s side. “But it wouldn’t have been the same without you here. You’re my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too. And, actually,” Lena swallows and Kara is suddenly concerned when she hears the uptick of Lena’s heartbeat. “There’s something else I have to show you.”

Lena’s hand slips from hers, Kara feeling the cold in the gaps Lena left as she watches her cross the room and dig around underneath the Christmas tree before she must find what she’s looking for. Whatever it is, Kara doesn’t get a chance to see it as Lena hides it behind her back.

“Did you get me another present?” Kara asks, excited at the prospect of another gift even though she thought they’d cleared it out earlier.

“No.” Kara’s lip is barely stuck out when Lena continues. “And don’t pout, if I’m right, you’ll like what’s behind my back.”

“I’m not pouting,” Kara says, trying, and definitely failing, to conceal said pout.

Lena shakes her head, a smile playing across her lips.

It’s distracting.

“What’s behind your back then?” Kara asks, tempted to peak, but also whatever it is, Lena is clearly nervous about it.

“You’re not very patient, are you?” Lena laughs.

Kara’s definitely pouting this time.

“Sorry.” Lena’s smile drops. “I’m stalling, I…” she chews on her lower lip and Kara’s eyes are drawn there once again, just for a moment, before she forces herself to look away.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks, taking Lena’s free hand again.

Lena nods. “I found out something earlier, something that I never thought possible, but it’s made me realise how stupid I’ve been.”

“You’re not stupid,” Kara cuts in. Lena’s the most…unstupid? No, Lena’s the smartest person she’s ever met.

“I am, and so are you.”

Kara gasps, mock offended again. “Lena, how could you say such a thing?”

Lena shakes her head with a smile. “Are you going to let me tell you what I found out, or not?”

“Sorry,” Kara grins. “Go ahead.”

“I heard you, earlier, talking to Alex. I was on my way back from the bathroom when Alex arrived, I heard her say my name and then I couldn’t help but listen and I heard you, well, I heard you and Alex say a lot of things.”

Kara freezes, she knows exactly what Lena heard.

“Lena I-“

“Please, just let me finish,” Lena cuts in. “This is the part we’ve both been stupid about, hiding the truth. I should’ve told you, months ago, how I feel about you. I should’ve just told you the truth, I should’ve known that no matter what, we’d still be friends, that nothing was going to change that, even if you didn’t feel the same way about me in return. But you do.”

“Does that mean…?” Kara trails off, it can’t be possible, there’s no way that-

“I love you.” Lena’s whole face softens, that last bit of fear Kara could see in her eyes vanishing as she smiles. “I’m  _ in _ love with you.”

“I,” Kara’s voice catches on the words, she has to stop and clear her throat before she tries again. “You love me?”

“I do, so very much, and can’t believe it took this long for me to tell you.”

Kara thinks she might cry, so many feelings swirling through her chest, looking for a way out. She smiles instead, so wide and so  _ so _ very happy that she isn’t the only one who’s caught feelings for her best friend.

_ Because Lena is in love with her. _

Said feelings, her own ones for Lena, she should probably voice because Lena is looking nervous again even though she already knows how Kara feels about her.

“I love you too.”

She watches Lena visibly relax in front of her as Kara says the words, the most magnificent smile Kara has ever seen spreading across her face.

It’s a common thought around Lena, but Rao is she beautiful.

Lena squeezes their still joined hands. “Do you want to see what’s behind my back?”

Kara would agree to anything Lena says right now as she nods.

Lena moves her hand from behind her back to in between them, Kara laughing at what she sees in Lena’s hand.

“Where did you get that?”

“Alex,” Lena grins, as they both look down at the mistletoe Lena is holding. “I asked her for some when you were distracted with lunch, I told her I’d overheard your conversation and was going to tell you how I felt about you. She was ecstatic.”

So that’s what the wink was about.

“And I hope you didn’t mean what you said before, about not kissing me because,” Lena holds the mistletoe over their heads. “I hope I can make you change your mind.”

Kara grins, she definitely doesn’t need to be asked twice. Her eyes fall to red lips, but this time, she doesn’t have to look away, doesn’t have to pretend that she doesn’t very much want to kiss Lena as she tilts forward.

‘I definitely take back what I said earlier.”

“Good.” Kara feels Lena’s breath wash over her lips she’s so close. Her whole body feels like it’s being drawn to Lena as the gap between them gets smaller, like two people who are just destined to be together, two people who were always moving towards this, whether they knew it or not.

Kara wishes she’d known about Lena’s feeling earlier, or just told her how she felt herself, because it meant they wouldn’t have had to wait this long to get this this stage.

Lena’s lips are so so very close, Kara almost thinks she feels them brush against hers when Lena pulls back, the cold air between them leaving Kara blinking her eyes open and suddenly wondering if this was all just a dream.

“For the record, I’m not kissing you just because of some holiday tradition,” Lena says, nodding her head to the mistletoe that’s still above them. “I’m kissing you because I’ve been thinking about doing so for so long and I very much want to right now.”

Kara didn’t know her heart could beat so fast, her whole body feels like it’s on fire, her feelings for Lena suddenly given free reign without that rational and safe part of her mind trying to push them down. “One, I very much want to kiss you too, a thought that I have far too often, or I had far too often for someone who was just my best friend. And two, technically you’re not kissing me right n-“

Kara’s words get cut off by a warm mouth pressing against her own, she’s never been happier about not being able to speak. And there’s definitely no need to talk right now, not with soft lips moving over her own, and then definitely not when a tongue slips into her mouth and Kara agrees with Lena’s earlier statement, they definitely are both stupid because holy hell Lena is a good kisser and they could’ve been doing this much sooner.

Something hits her head and it’s only instinct that has Kara pulling away from red stained lips to see what it was.

Kara laughs as a hand threads through her hair and Kara realises Lena had dropped the mistletoe on them. 

“We don’t need it anymore, do we?” Lena asks, so close. Rao, she even smells good.

“I dunno,” Kara smiles. “I thought it was cute.”

“I think  _ you’re  _ cute.”

“If we’re talking cute things, then I definitely think you’re cute too.” Kara tucks a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, feels soft skin under her fingers as she lets her hand graze Lena’s cheek. Even little things like this, that she’d stopped herself from doing before, feel so wonderful and freeing and perfect.

“I think we should maybe stop talking and get back to the kissing, because I was very much enjoying that.”

Kara’s heart flutters again in her chest, which isn’t anything new when Lena’s involved but now it’s because they’re talking about  _ kissing _ and Kara cannot wait to do it again.

Kara tugs Lena forward, walks herself backwards until she hits the edge of the couch. She sits, pulls Lena with her. “Now, where were we?”

Lena grins, her eyes falling to Kara’s lips. She leans forward. “Somewhere about here, I think?”

Kara doesn’t get a chance to answer because Lena kisses her.

\---

Next Christmas, it’s Kara who hangs mistletoe across their entire apartment, because it’s not just her apartment anymore, it’s  _ theirs _ , and she wants every excuse she can get to kiss her girlfriend. Not that she needs an excuse, but Lena always laughs when Kara pulls her under the hanging plant, always gives Kara the kiss they both want.

The Christmas after that, Lena has a ring on her finger that Kara gave her the night before, Kara has a smile on her face the entire day that’s only partly due to the day and mostly due to her fiancée, who has the same smile on her face, who kisses her every chance she gets, despite the lack of mistletoe this year (Alex banned it after they apparently kissed too much last year, like Alex didn’t use it as an excuse to kiss her wife too).

And then a few years after that, their family gets even bigger, their daughter born just a couple of weeks before Christmas. Christmas day is as big as ever, but the same as always, Kara loving every minute she gets to spend with Lena and their daughter and family. 

And of course, Kara kissing Lena every chance she gets.

**Author's Note:**

> The mistletoe scene was inspired by [this picture](https://lisamar1exo.tumblr.com/post/189518524112/supercorp-mistletoe-kiss-or-bust), plus the antlers Lena wears in [this picture](https://lisamar1exo.tumblr.com/post/189414953362/hi-happy-december-1stsupercorp-sunday-heres-a) prompted me to add them to this fic too. Definitely check out [ her tumblr](https://lisamar1exo.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Thanks for reading, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
